1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control device and a printing control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the image of an outline character filled with white or not filled (hereinafter, “a white-on-color character”) is formed, a phenomenon sometimes occurs such that the toner that is used to form the background image of the white-on-color character falls upon the white-on-color character (referred to as “toner scattering”). Particularly, if the character size of a white-on-color character is small and if the toner density of a background color is high, toner scattering is noticeable. To prevent the above phenomenon, there is an already-known technology as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-254479, that is, if the background color is dark, an image is formed by making light the color of the area of 1 to 2 dots of the background that is adjacent to the white-on-color character in order to prevent toner scattering over the white-on-color character. There still remains the problem in that the color of the background is purposefully changed from the color that is desired by a user.
However, the devices with the above-described conventional technology purposefully changes the color, size, or the like, of a drawing object, such as a background color, into a color that is different from the color that is desired by a user; thus, there is a problem in that images are formed in such a state that the user's intentions are not adequately involved.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a printing control device and a printing control system that make it possible to prevent toner scattering over a white-on-color line drawing while the color, size, or the like, of a drawing object is obtained as a user intended.